


to serve and obey

by HannaM



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted on Fire Emblem Kink Meme.<br/>Eirika and Ephraim have a very different relationship behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to serve and obey

Eirika only wore the collar in their bedroom. Ephrahim knew that others would ask questions about it outside (particularly L'Arachel) and he didn't want her to have to struggle for an answer.  
  
He had promised never to leave her, and he kept that promise. Despite mounting pressure from his advisors, Ephrahim did not wed. (If he did, it would be to a woman of Eirika's choice, and vice versa) Instead, he shared rooms with Eirika, and no one thought anything of it, because there were two beds built, and who could begrudge the king the constant company of his enchanting and vibrant twin sister, who had helped him win the war, after all.  
  
Outside the bedroom, they usually saw each other in the halls of state, where Eirika was permitted to give advice and speak up on matters that affected them both. They had very little leisure time, and what there was was taken up by seeing all their old friends.  
  
Inside the bedroom, Eirika fastened the collar tight around her own neck, and turned to ask, "How would you have me, brother?"  
  
He considered her fine shapely legs, and the posterior that had been honed by fighting. "Hands and knees, on the bed."  
  
Eirika smiled, and unfastened her silken robe. Ever so slowly, she crawled onto the bed. Her female parts were hidden by the robe, but the pose was unmistakable.  
  
She loved the anticipation, when she was like this, and couldn't see what he was doing, only guess by sounds that he was unfastening his cloak or undoing his trousers. Eirika arched her bottom higher and lowered her head, so that the edge of her robe slid up higher, revealing ever the slightest glimpse of her naked vulva.  
  
"Eirika," groaned Ephrahim, divesting himself of the rest of his clothes. He preferred it when they were both naked, like animals.  
  
"May I remove my robe, sir?" Eirika asked coquettishly.  
  
"It is your sovereign's command."  
  
The silk robe gone, Eirika shivered in the cool air of the room, yearning for Ephrahim's touch. His hand came soon enough, traveling from her hip over her belly, and finally, to one of her small breasts. He pinched the stiff nipple, and she inhaled sharply.  
  
"Back on your knees," he demanded, and she complied.  
  
His fingers slipped into her slit, and Eirika bit back her sigh of pleasure. She knew he wanted her noises only when asked for, and delighted in obeying his commands. She was sure he did not find her wanting, as aroused as she currently was. She could not quite tell how many fingers were inside her- she thought three, as they began to work in a familiar rhythm. Eirika bit her lip again, holding in the wail she longed to released.  
  
Ephrahim's fingers slit out. "That's better. You're properly wet now, sister."  
  
"I apologize for being wanting, sir."  
  
His hand rested on her hip. "Never think of yourself as wanting, sister."  
  
Eirika smiled, though he could not see. "I'm sorry, brother."  
  
Then, at last, he pushed into her, and Eirika could not keep in the gasp of pleasure at the fullness of him filling her, the sweet angle and the submission she felt at being a vessel for her brother- her king.  
  
"You may speak," he growled, pulling out only to thrust back in as Eirika's hips rolled to accommodate him.  
  
On his knees, Ephrahim began to thrust, starting slow but quickly establishing a rhythm so fast and hard so that his sister was panting. He loved to take her roughly this way, though he always treated her with care and gentleness outside the room. She was his treasure, but he had never lusted so badly as when he saw the strength in her on the battlefield, the amount of pain she could endure and the look of triumph in her eyes when she finished off an enemy with Sieglinde, only for it to fade into compassion for the dead. A woman of peace, truly, but just thinking about the men she had destroyed with her rapier made Ephrahim's pulse race, and he bent over her to bite her pristine shoulder while still ploughing her womanhood.  
  
Her cry of rapture made Ephrahim's blood sing the way battle had once done, and he came inside her.


End file.
